Fall from the stars
by Tha Black
Summary: Eu quero cair das estrelas em linha reta até seus braços.


**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o **V Challenge Sirius e Hermione** do Aliança3Vassouras. Songfic com a música "Breathless" by The Corrs.

* * *

**Fall from the stars**  
por Luna Black

Eu já estava há algum tempo observando a árvore genealógica dos Black, sentindo o ar pesado da sala, todo o conceito passado de geração em geração. _Tourjours Pur_. Era incrível, mesmo sendo assustador. E meu olhar prendia-se em um ponto particular, um queimado, especial. Um ponto na árvore que me fazia sentir segura e estranha.

Podia ouvir as discussões impregnadas naquelas paredes, distinguir o som da voz do jovem e rebelde Sirius lutando por seus ideais. Tão parecido comigo, tão merecedor da minha admiração. Ele era um astro, uma estrela caída. E me deixando levar, já sabendo ser impossível negar, queria cair das estrelas, queria me encontrar com aquela estrela caída.

Eu fechei os olhos e aspirei o ar pesado e poeirento daquela sala que ainda não havíamos limpado. Me pegava pensando em Sirius. Permitia-me fazer isto e somente. Eu prendia a respiração ao refletir sobre o homem que ele era. Um homem que agüentou doze anos em Azkaban, que não perdeu a sanidade por devoção e fidelidade aos amigos.

Eu me sentia pequena demais ao me pôr ao lado dele, mas igualmente curiosa em relação aos seus defeitos – que não eram poucos. Sirius era tão orgulhoso, e eu via um pouco de Harry nele – o que me permitia alguns sorrisos, pois sabia lidar com meu maior amigo.

Abri os olhos e fitei mais uma vez o ponto queimado, dando um pequeno sorriso. Retirei-me da sala, fechando a porta devagar. Toda a casa estava impregnada de poeira, um pó de anos. Subi as escadas, as luzes estavam apagadas e não as acendi.

Era uma sensação de falsa segurança – quando tudo estava escuro -, e eu não poderia saber o que encontrar no degrau seguinte – ou mesmo se _existiria_ um degrau. Lentamente subi, um por um, não deixando de comparar aquilo a Sirius – ou a Harry.

Era como não poder prever sua próxima reação, seu próximo impulso – e mesmo assim continuar seguindo em frente. Harry – ou Sirius -, era um mundo de luzes apagadas, e que em cada passo que eu dava uma parte se iluminava, uma parte que me deixava conhecer e penetrar em seu espírito sem reservas – confiança parcial.

Cheguei ao último degrau e imaginei se isto algum dia aconteceria em relação a Sirius – ou a Harry -, se um dia eu o desvendaria, se algum dia confiaria a mim sua vida – confiança total. Um sorriso bobo e sem jeito surgiu em meu rosto. Um novo sorriso. Queria mostrá-lo tanto a Sirius quanto a Harry.

Não consigo me decidir qual deles se sentiria mais satisfeito, porém naquele momento só Sirius poderia conhecer este novo sorriso – delicado, singelo, bobo e cheio de graça -, já que Harry encontrava-se na casa dos tios e – por minhas mãos cheias de feridas, devido a Edwiges -, chateado comigo.

Eu sentia um desejo quase irreal crescendo em meu peito à medida que me aproximava do quarto de Sirius – nunca ousara chegar tão perto. A porta estava entreaberta, e eu a empurrei. Um ranger singular e lento se fez enquanto a porta mostrava o quarto do homem.

Prendi a respiração e entrei no quarto – sem permissão, sem convite. Ouvi alguém chamar por Sirius no andar de baixo – talvez fosse Ron -, e deixei meus pés me guiarem. Quando dei por mim, estava sentada em sua cama.

Era a mais aconchegante da casa. A decoração toda em vermelho e dourado, havia um pôster de uma modelo Muggle de biquíni em uma das paredes. Sem poder me conter, soltei uma risada leve e descontraída. O ambiente era como o Verão.

Sirius era o verão, alegre – mesmo com todos os seus sofrimentos -, descontraído e despreocupado. E mais uma vez não pude deixar de notar sua semelhança com meu melhor amigo. Minhas pernas estavam esticadas, cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos.

Meus olhos desviaram-se da modelo e seguiram para uma foto grande de quatro amigos – os Marauders enquanto crianças. Sorri meio emocionada ao distinguir o pai de Harry – James -, depois o professor Lupin e por último – com um sentimento de asco -, Petter Pettigrew.

Sirius era impregnado de almíscar – e mais uma vez estava pensando nele e em quão grande homem ele era. Escutei então a Senhora Black começar com seus gritos histéricos ao soar da campainha, alguém gritando por Sirius e então, o silêncio.

O pôr-do-sol invadia o quarto – sem reservar, sem permissão, como eu -, dando um tom alegre e vivo ao quarto, retornando aos tempos em que Sirius ia a Hogwarts e passava seus verões em casa. Eu podia sentir a presença do menino da foto ao fechar os olhos.

**Go on, go on****  
**Vamos lá, vamos lá  
**Leave me breathless  
**Me deixe sem folêgo

Minhas mãos estavam postas ao lado do meu corpo, a luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol tocando minha face com carinho e o perfume característico de Sirius com maior intensidade. De repente senti a cama ao meu lado afundar e um corpo sentar sem cuidado, apenas deixando-se.

Senti meu peito começar a arfar, meu coração acelerar e minhas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente. Suspirei, ainda sentindo o resto do sol passar pela janela quebrada, atingindo meu rosto.

"Eu me sinto bem aqui", ouvi-o confessar, e seu tom habitual rouco me fez sorrir. "Na verdade, em toda a casa, aqui é o único lugar que me sinto bem."

"Eu também", respondi e abri os olhos. Ele me encarava com seus grandes orbes intensos.

Ficamos em silêncio, a luz do sol atingindo-nos, acariciando-nos. Olhei para os meus pés e então para os dele, colocados iguais aos meus, sem se importar. Ele apenas observava, esperava, e não pude deixar de compará-lo a Harry, mais uma vez.

**The daylight's fading slowly**  
O dia está desaparecendo lentamente**  
But time with you is standing still**  
Mas o tempo com você está parado**  
I'm waiting for you only**  
Eu estou esperando apenas por você

"Você espera que eu me sinta culpada", disse, sorrindo de lado. "Mas eu não me sinto."

Sirius me surpreendeu quando levantou sua mão e a esticou à minha frente. Olhei-o sem entender, e ele não me explicou. Desafiava-me a compreender, a decifrá-lo. Talvez fosse um jeito de ganhá-lo.

Segurei a mão dele, passando meu dedo indicador por toda a sua palma. Senti e compreendi tudo o que aquelas paredes não poderiam me mostrar. Todo o sofrimento, toda a amargura, toda a idade daquelas mãos ásperas. Todo seu amadurecimento, mas sem perder a doçura.

Ele sabia tudo o que se passava comigo, ele me via por trás de toda aquela força – por trás de minha armadura. Segurei sua mão com força, voltando meus olhos para os dele, olhando-o fixamente e – por um instante -, pensei que fosse se afastar, mas ele permaneceu firme.

"Sirius, me beija", eu murmurei decidida e o vi arquear as sobrancelhas. Ele deu um sorriso vago, misterioso, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, estudando-me.

"Isto é...?", sua voz morreu quando lhe lancei um olhar desdenhoso, irônico.

**Can't hide it**  
Não posso esconder isso  
**Can't fight it**  
Não posso lutar contra isso

"Sirius, todas as coisas são erradas, a guerra é errada, a vida toda é errada", disse-lhe e olhei-o com carinho, com toda a intensidade do meu olhar sobre o dele. "E nem por isso deixamos de viver."

"Hermione, eu sou velho", ele disse, e senti os calos de sua mão sobre a minha. "Sou estragado. Você pode arranjar um jovem da sua idade", respondeu, e eu balancei a cabeça com força.

"Estamos em guerra, Sirius", respondi, e ele olhou-me sem entender. "Não sei se estarei viva amanhã, mas agora estou com você", respirei profundamente. "Quero estar com você", completei, e ele ainda não parecia convencido. "Você é experiente, se eu errar com alguém da minha idade, talvez nunca mais queira beijar na vida. Mas com você, com você vai ser diferente. Você me daria uma segunda chance, não daria?"

"Você não vai errar, Hermione", olhei-o com mais intensidade, com aquela intensidade do sol que atingia nossos rostos.

**Come on leave me breathless**  
Venha e me deixe sem folêgo  
**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny**  
Seduza-me, provoque-me até que eu não posso mais negar  
**This lovin' feeling**  
Esse adorável sentimento  
**Make me long for your kiss**  
Que me faz ficar aqui pelos seus beijos

Fechei os olhos, entreabrindo a boca, e esperei. Não podia descrever a forma que meu coração quase saltava pela boca, ou como meu coração estava absurdamente desesperado e nem me lembrava como tínhamos chegado tão longe.

Passei por um momento de espera, um momento de contemplação do invisível. Ele poderia estar admirando o sol batendo em meu rosto ou em como a luz alaranjada quase ultrapassava a barreira das minhas pálpebras, poderia estar encarando uma menina que enlouquecera ao passar dias e dias pensando em como seria beijar sua boca, ou em uma que queria amadurecer, queria aprender com ele. Tanto mesmo ele poderia estar procurando a saída mais próxima ou refletindo em como consertar a janela.

Tanto ou mais, eu sabia que ele procurava uma forma de aproximar sua boca da minha, pois sentia tão próximo de mim sua respiração se misturando com a minha, seu nariz quase tocando o meu. Com cuidado, com doçura e procurando me dar o melhor – e talvez, último -, beijo de minha vida.

Porque eu sabia que enquanto ele pensava sobre o momento, enquanto se preparava para fechar seus olhos, ele sabia que meu futuro não era seguro, assim como o de seu afilhado. Pensava no que nos aguardava e que aquele momento de loucura iria passar, pois não seria seguro continuar com isso.

**And if there's no tomorrow**  
E se não houver amanhã  
**And all we have is here and now**  
E tudo o que temos for aqui e agora  
**I'm happy just to have you**  
Eu estou feliz em apenas ter você

Eu suspirei e meu suspiro foi o ponto necessário para que aquela estrela caída me aceitasse em seus braços, que me deixasse cair dos céus e tocar em seu brilho já ofuscado, mas sempre presente, sempre imortal.

Senti os lábios de Sirius sobre os meus, um contato leve e cuidadoso, carinhoso. Mais um suspiro meu em resposta. Toda a espera por aquilo, todo o desejo contido em um suspiro. Ele abriu passagem com a língua por meus lábios, levando sua mão até minha cintura e apertando-a levemente.

Levei minha outra mão ao seu ombro, encostando com calma, esticando minha língua para dentro da boca dele, sentindo e aspirando o gosto de café: forte e viciante. Sentia-me feliz em tirá-lo de sua solidão, de seu sofrimento de tantos anos, trazendo-o novamente para um plano real.

Plano este em que os acertos e os erros caminhavam lado a lado, como duas faces da mesma moeda. Alegria e tristeza, homem e mulher, certo e errado. Afinal, o que é o prazer sem a dor?

**You're all the love I need somehow**  
Você é todo o amor que eu preciso, de todas as formas  
**It's like a dream**  
É como um sonho  
**Although I'm not a sleep**  
Embora eu não esteja dormindo  
**And I never want to wake up**  
E eu nunca quero acordar

Minha mão subiu do ombro dele para a face, tocando em seu rosto. Sua barba por fazer, os cabelos lhe caindo um pouco na cara. Naquele momento me sinto tudo para ele, sua vida, sua expectativa.

O sol esquentava nossas faces, sua barba raspou em meu rosto quando virávamos a cabeça, fazendo-me soltar um riso entre os lábios e Sirius separar nossos rostos. Olhou-me com graça, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha e olhando-me nos olhos.

"Não poderia ter sido mais real, Sirius", murmurei, mostrando-lhe meu novo sorriso.

"Você sabe que quando o sol se pôr, isto vai acabar, não sabe?", perguntou-me e eu assenti.

Ele passou os dedos por meus lábios curvados, sentindo a extensão do meu sorriso. Sorriu-me de volta, lançando um olhar ao retrato da parede, olhando-me de volta e segurando meu queixo.

"Mostre a Harry quando ele chegar, ele precisa mais do que eu", Sirius disse, sorrindo, e meus olhos marejaram.

"Não posso deixar de compará-los, Sirius", confessei, mesmo sabendo que ele já tinha conhecimento disto.

"E eu o acho parecido com James, sabe?", disse-me, passando o dedo por uma lágrima que escorria por meu rosto. "James deve ficar com Lily", uma sombra passou por meus olhos quando me peguei comparando a única ruiva que conhecia com a mãe de Harry. "Não, Hermione", Sirius disse somente, e lançou um olhar ao vidro quebrado da janela. Um olhar que decifra e eu o entendo com tão poucas palavras - tão meias, tão contidas.

Ele se levantou, suspirando, mas antes de sair do quarto lançou um olhar a mim - único, decidido e amável. Cheguei a compreender que Harry deveria ficar comigo, mas o certo não era fácil e o dever estava longe de poder.

E eu amei Sirius naquele momento e amei Harry por ser tão parecido com ele, mas também por ser diferente dele. Eu amei Sirius Black como homem, como amante, com paixão. E _amei_ Harry Potter de todas as formas, com todas as intensidades em cada momento de minha vida. Mas por saber do final trágico de James e Lily, sacrifiquei-me por ele e por mim - por não poder dizer, por não poder contar a verdade.

E por não saber o _gosto_ do beijo de Harry, lembrei-me sempre do característico café de Sirius.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **Mila Radcliffe,** por ser tão the flash e aturar as mil fics que mando pra ela -, a **Angelina**, pela capa (foda como sempre xD), a** Tai**, porque somos do Clubinho das T's e me senti no dever de escrever uma fic para um challenge tão lindo, a **Thai**, por ser peocs. **(L)**


End file.
